Une Histoire de Dragons
by Fay-L
Summary: Harry en a marre, de sa vie parfaite de Sauveur, de tout ses gens qui veulent simplement ses faveurs. Et de ceux qui pensent le connaître. Il claque tout (ou presque) et part vers d'autres horizons. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! (Créature Fic, Slash possible)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** Une histoire de Dragons**

**Fandom :**** Harry Potter**

**Genre :**** Aventure/ Romance**

**Résumé :**** Harry en a marre, de sa vie parfaite de Sauveur, de tout ses gens qui veulent simplement ses faveurs. Et de ceux qui pensent le connaître. Il claque tout et part vers d'autres horizons. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !**

**Disclaimer :**** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de ses ayant-droits. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.**

**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de la version corrigée d'une histoire de Dragons, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Harry soupira, il ne laissera jamais en paix n'est ce pas ? Qu'avait-il espérer ? Quel sot était-il ! Cette lettre le mettait hors de lui. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir enfin une vie normal ?! Dans deux semaines, cela ferait sept ans jour pour jour que Voldemort était mort et le ministère voulait de nouveau faire une fête pour célébrer cette date.

Y aurait-il une fin ?

Après tout, les années précédentes avaient reçu également le même traitement... Malgré cela, il n'avait jamais rien dit jusqu'à il y a peu mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire, ne voulant inquiéter personne, ni parler de ses sentiments à quiconque, il avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses impressions, ses émotions, ses angoisses, habituer à être l'homme de la situation, celui qui résolvait tout, qui était fort, celui sur lequel on se reposait impunément tel Atlas devant soutenir la voûte céleste.

Et puis, Ginny aimait tellement ces célébrations -et elle n'était pas la seule- la minute de silence en hommage aux personnes merveilleuses qu'il avait fallu perdre pour pouvoir vivre en paix aujourd'hui était toujours aussi forte en émotions, aidait sa femme et tous les autres à aller de l'avant, à ne pas se focaliser sur leur souffrances, le dîner qui suivait marquait la fin de la guerre, des privations. Les tables étaient pleines de nourritures, de fruits, de viande, de poissons. Simplement parce que l'on pouvait le faire. Qu'il était désormais inutile de se rationner.

Le bal qui terminait la soirée avec beauté et classe faisait du bien à tout le monde en permettant à tous de se retrouver, de rire, autour d'une joie commune et sincère et de faire fit des différences, et des problèmes qui persistaient. Pour lui c'était un calvaire. Lors de cette soirée il ne voyait que les absents, les morts, et non tous ces gens sauvé grâce à lui, en vie, heureux et reconnaissant envers lui accentuant jour après jour sa culpabilité, il savait que c'était illogique, qu'il n'y était pour rien, que le seul à blâmer était le Mage Noir et ses Mangemorts, pourtant, malgré toutes les années écoulées, le sentiment n'en était toutefois pas moins fort. Dans ses moments là, il se disait qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. Trouvez les horcruxes plus vite. Etudiez d'avantage... Le doute est après tout l'un des pires poisons pour l'âme et il en faisait les frais.

Et en dépit de tout ça, il faisait avec, se résignant à son sort en quelque sorte. Sa vie était comme ça, c'est ce qu'il était, et même si ça l'énervait souvent il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Il avait ce que beaucoup rêvait ! La gloire, l'argent, la célébrité, et la reconnaissance. Mais bon, même avec ses arguments, il en avait quand même raz-le-bol, et le monde sorcier dans son ensemble avait tout intérêt à le laisser tranquille pendant cette soirée, il assisterait à la cérémonie et ensuite il rentrerait chez lui, au calme avec son fils. Bon sang ! Il voulait des vacances !

Quand cette exaspération lui était venu ? Et bien cela faisait presque un an désormais qu'il ne supportait plus la situation, qu'il se sentait oppressé, oh il ne savait pas exactement quand ça avait commencé, ça avait évoluer bien trop lentement pour qu'il s'en souvienne avec précision néanmoins il se rappelait parfaitement ce qui avait été pour lui le point de non-retour.

Ca avait commencé un matin en arrivant au bureau ou des journalistes l'attendait, un flot incessant de paroles et plus particulièrement de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres sortant de leur bouche, comme l'eau d'un fleuve, absolument intarissable, du même genre que Skeeter en somme.

Il les avaient bien entendu rapidement renvoyé, mais ils étaient plus tenaces que des sangsues et n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire ! Ils le harcelaient encore et encore, le mitraillait avec leurs appareils photos, suivaient et décortiquaient ses moindres faits et gestes, jusqu'au jour où, il y deux mois, cette affaire d'adultère vienne mettre en lumière tout ça.

Cette affaire enfin plutôt cette rumeur, infondée, qui avait fait souffrir sa femme et mit à mal son couple. Sa femme avait été distante pendant un long moment, préférant s'éloigner de lui pour se protéger, parce qu'apprendre que l'homme que l'on aimait l'avait trompé ça faisait très mal.

Ca avait été éprouvant de faire face à toute cette situation, de pardonner, de refaire confiance, démêler le vrai du faux, de ne plus se préoccuper des on dit , de communiquer, d'être honnête envers son amant au risque de le blesser. Et quelques rendez-vous chez un spécialiste avait été nécessaire se rendant vite compte que d'anciennes blessures n'avait pas été guéries. Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, une guerre laisse des séquelles, la perte d'un parent, d'un ami, d'un frère aussi, sans même parler de son enfance plus que désastreuse mais finalement leur couple en était sortie grandi, plus fort, plus complice et plus soudés que jamais.

C'était lors de ses rendez-vous que Harry avait appris à ouvrir peu à peu la carapace qu'il portait constamment. Lui parler de ses doutes, de ses sentiments, ça l'avait beaucoup aidé, il se sentait plus libre et apaisé. Qu'est ce que c'était agréable ! Seulement le revers de la médaille venait grisé la situation, cette nouvelle capacité à se laisser laisser l'avait rendue un peu plus sensible, tendu et à bout. De nouvelles questions étaient apparus, sur sa vie, son manque de choix, ses regrets. Il était libre. Il pouvait découvrir le monde comme il avait toujours voulu le faire. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Hermione de refaire des sorties dans le monde moldus.

Ces promenades étaient pour lui une renaissance, personne ne le reconnaissait, il n'était pas obliger de porter les même vêtements pour embêter les journalistes qui le harcelaient, il pouvait rire, être lui sans avoir peur des quand dira-t-on... C'était grisant. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pu retourner au zoo, aller à la fête foraine et manger de la barbe à papa ou encore jouer au auto-tamponneuse, son fils quant à lui avait adoré la pêche au canard. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Terence Shelton, son thérapeute pour tout ça

Pour en revenir, après plusieurs mois de thérapies, de pleurs, de conflits, de cris et finalement de discussions calmes et posées ils avaient réussi à passer au dessus tout ça et ne voulaient plus jamais laisser personne s'immiscer entre eux et se permettre de les juger, eux et leur amour. Après tout lorsqu'il c'était dit oui devant leurs amis, leurs familles et le prêtre, ne c'était-ils pas promit qu'ils étaient unis « pour le meilleur et pour le pire » ? En fin de compte, lui avait finit par admettre que lorsque tout le monde vous dit ce dont vous redoutez, vos doutes prennent souvent le dessus.

Quant à Ginny, elle avait appris à être plus à l'écoute, plus compréhensive, à faire confiance plus facilement. Désormais ils étaient devenus plus qu'un couple, des confidents, des amis. Se soutenant envers et contre tout. Terence leur avait tout d'abord demander d'écrire dans des carnets leurs soucis, leurs questionnements, mais aussi les bons moments, les souvenirs positifs qu'ils partageaient, toutes les bonnes choses qu'ils avaient pu faire afin d'aider leur prochains. Il leur avait donné aussi une règle qui était à la fois simple et compliquer à mettre en place : PAS DE RELATIONS SEXUELLES. De son point de vue, les relations sexuelles empêchaient une vrai communication de se mettre en place. Un an était passé et tout allait mieux...

« Peut-être devrait-il proposer à sa femme de partir ailleurs ? » se questionna Harry. Dans un endroit ou personne ne le connaissait lui et sa fameuse cicatrice , comme lorsqu'il avait dans le monde moldu en fait, un endroit ou il pouvait sortir faire ses courses, ou emmener James au parc sans être constamment pris en photo ? Il ne voulait blesser personne, encore moins Ginny, elle était la femme de sa vie, elle l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il était au plus bas, lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit suite à un cauchemar, elle le réconfortait calmement, le prenait dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'elle était là, que tout irait bien.

Comme tout le monde, la guerre l'avait changé, le temps avait fait le reste, elle s'était assagi, perdant légèrement son côté tête brûlé. Elle était sa force, son pilier, sa joie de vivre. Mais il commençait à être à bout, il pensait qu'il arriverait à faire face mais entre ça et son travail d'auror qui le mettait dans un état d'énervement constant il n'était plus sûr.

A la fin de la guerre, il avait sans aucun doute pris des décisions à la vite, sans vraiment réfléchir, se laissant porter par toute cette joie qu'il n'avait pas pris entièrement conscience du poids de ses actes et surtout des conséquences que ça apporteraient à sa vie et surtout à celle de son fils.

En y réfléchissant plus attentivement, rechercher des fugitifs ne faisait que lui rappeler son ancien statut, et son poste de chef des aurors comportait beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour lui qui en avait eu toutes sa vie, mais il avait tenu, grâce à Ginny, ses amis, sa famille, il s'était trouvé un équilibre précaire certes mais un équilibre, et il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça, sa femme et son enfant ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Quitte à être malheureux toute sa vie, il aimait ses deux trésors, il aimait voir son fils d'un an faire ses premiers pas. Il aimait jouer avec lui, le changer, lui raconter des histoires et le câliner. Il voulait rester présent pour lui, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, comme lui c'était senti lorsqu'il était chez les Dursleys. Seul, pas désiré, pas aimé.

Il en parlerait avec sa femme, peut être aurait-elle une solution. De toute façon ce n'était pas la mer dans la potion d'eau perpétuelle , il se sentait juste à l'étroit, forcer de jouer un personnage constamment.

On frappa à la porte et Harry sortit de ses pensées remontant ses lunettes sur son nez sans même y penser :

« Entrez ! Fit-il clairement

– Me revoilà chéri, James c'est beaucoup amusé, prendre l'air lui a beaucoup plu, expliqua Ginny, de retour du parc, tout sourire, ses long cheveux de feu tombant doucement sur ses épaules. Est-ce-que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de son mari.

– Oui, enfin pas vraiment répondit-il en soupirant, c'est si visible que ça Gin ? demanda le brun, reprenant son aplomb en voyant sa merveilleuse épouse. Elle le connaissait si bien.

– Cette fête ne me dit rien, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, Ginny, j'en ai raz le bol de signer des autographes dès que je suis dehors soupira-t-il, mais ou est James ?reprit-il

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout vas bien je l'ai déposé chez Hermione pour que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensemble, tu sais à quel point James adore sa tante, fit-elle en souriant, sûr d'elle.

– Hum en effet, et qu'avez-vous en tête Mme Potter ? Répondit le brun, joueur.

Je suis sur que tu as une petite idée au vu de ce que je vois, chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur la bosse déformant légèrement le jean de son mari.

– Et bien oui en effet, je te montre ? »

Le reste restera privé, bande de chenapans. En tout cas deux mois plus tard, lors d'une soirée chez les Weasley, tout commença doucement mais sûrement à changer. Ginny qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour son mari qui s'était confié à lui, finit par en parler à Charlie, son frère, et de surcroît un très bon ami de son compagnon. Et il lui avait proposé quelque chose. C'était un peu fou, mais si ça pouvait faire du bien à son mari elle n'allait pas passer à côté ! Elle lui en parlerait ce soir, foi de Weasley ou Potter ? Bref. Elle était sûre que son mari serait intéressé. Ginny sortit de ses pensées en souriant, fière de sa trouvaille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :**** Une histoire de Dragons**

**Fandom :**** Harry Potter**

**Genre :**** Aventure/ Romance**

**Résumé :**** Harry en a marre, de sa vie parfaite de Sauveur, de tout ses gens qui veulent simplement ses faveurs. Et de ceux qui pensent le connaître. Il claque tout et part vers d'autres horizons. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !**

**Disclaimer :****Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de ses ayant-droits. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voilà la nouvelle version du deuxième chapitre d'une histoire de Dragons. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. A bientôt.**

La fête était désormais finie, et même si elle c'était passé au ministère, ils la finirent au Terrier Ginny avait voulu aider sa mère et Harry faisait la vaisselle et l'essuyait, tout ceci, bien sûr à l'aide de sa baguette magique ce qui était nettement plus facile, et moins usant, que la méthode moldu. Même si Arthur aurait particulièrement aimé avoir un lave-vaisselle, sa femme n'en voyait pas l'utilité et avait donc décliné l'offre. Molly avait décidé de devenir traiteur, elle en avait les capacités et maintenant que les enfants étaient grands elle avait décidé de réaliser son rêve, c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait une aussi grande commande et elle en était très fière, mais sa petite cuisine n'était plus du tout adaptée à ses besoins et il y avait partout. Heureusement que Ginny et Harry lui avait proposé leur aide.

Loin de toute cette agitation, James et Victoire dormait tout les deux sur le grand canapé des Weasley, emmitouflé dans des plaides tout chaud en serrant leur doudou contre leur cœur.

* * *

Tout en continuant sa tâche, Ginny réfléchissait. Elle tentait de faire la part des choses concernant l'idée que son frère aîné lui avait dévoilé. Elle était perdue, était-ce une bonne idée ou pas ? Qu'allait dire ses parents ? Ses amis ? Allaient-ils les soutenir, leur tourner le dos ? Elle savait pourtant au fond d'elle que sa décision était d'ors et déjà prise. Elle ferait tout pour que son mari s'épanouisse comme elle l'était. C'était l'objectif qu'elle c'était fixé. Bien entendu elle n'oubliait pas son enfant ! Mais son mari avait aussi besoin d'elle, elle s'en était vraiment rendu compte pendant la thérapie.

Une bonne heure plus tard tout était rangé, nettoyé, et après avoir salué Arthur et Molly ils repartirent grâce à la poudre de cheminette au manoir Potter, James bien installé dans les bras de sa mère Harry étant toujours incapable d'atterrir de l'autre côté sans se rétamer par terre, c'était donc plus sûr, non Ginny ne se moquait pas du tout de cette état de fait (en fait si, beaucoup).

Une fois arrivé elle alla déposer son fils dans son petit lit à barreau et ressortit pour rejoindre son mari dans leur chambre à coucher situé juste à côté de celle de leur enfant non sans avoir vérifié que le sort d'alerte était toujours fonctionnel. Ginny prit une grande inspiration et entra.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Maman cuisine toujours aussi bien, je suis heureuse qu'elle est trouvé un métier dans lequel elle s'épanouisse.

Victoire et James se sont beaucoup amusé cette après-midi, commença la jolie rousse, sur un ton joyeux, tout en s'installant face à sa coiffeuse et en attrapant au passage coton lavable et huile de coco.

– Oui, tu as tout à fait raison ma chérie, répondit Harry en commençant à masser doucement les épaules de sa femme, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et j'ai pu parlé à Charlie juste après le match de Quidditch, c'était agréable de pouvoir lui parler de vive-voix et non par lettre comme on le fait d'habitude. »

Harry souriait doucement en pensant à sa relation avec Charlie. Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'ils c'étaient réellement parlés, lors d'une des fêtes organisées pour les vacances de Noël. Il avait alors trouvé en lui un ami formidable, présent pour lui et ne le jugeant pas, ayant dépassé les préjugés qu'on lui avait inculqué à la naissance. Il ne voyait que lui, Harry, ne l'idéalisait pas et cela faisait beaucoup de bien au brun. Il savait que le frère de Ginny n'attendait rien de lui, et qu'il lui parlait parce qu'il l'appréciait tout simplement. Après tout en roumanie Harry n'était personne. Charlie était quelqu'un de très chaleureux, simple, aimant s'amuser et profiter de la vie. C'était un plaisir d'être son ami.

Il se rappellerait toujours de cette soirée, le rouquin l'ayant vu triste, assis seul dans son coin. Il l'avait approché, écouté, et requinqué en lui expliquant qu' il comprenait, après tout sa famille avait toujours du mal a accepté qu'il préférait passer son temps avec ses dragons, plutôt qu'à chercher à fonder une famille, ils l'acceptaient comme il était bien sûr, ils l'aimaient mais il se sentait moins proche d'eux qu'auparavant.

Depuis ils n'avaient cessé de se parler très souvent, par le biais des parchemins ou encore de la poudre de cheminette. Parlant de leur vies, de leurs attentes et de leurs doutes. Harry adorait écouter son ami lui parler de ses dragons, des nouveaux spécimens, de leurs particularités. Il lui expliquait aussi comment fonctionnait le centre, de ses responsabilités, des progrès de ses dragons... Après plus d'un mois, Harry se savait incollable sur le sujet.

A la fin de la guerre, il s'était un peu éloigné de Ron et Hermione, le premier jouant désormais au Quidditch dans l'équipe nationale tandis que Mione toujours en déplacement à cause de ou grâce à, à vous de juger, son travail dans le Département d'Application des Lois Magiques, qui l'obligeaient souvent à rencontrer les présidents des pays voisins, mais aussi a rencontré les créatures magiques afin de créer des traités de bonne entente voire de commerce.

Ils étaient toujours ses meilleurs amis, mais ils n'étaient plus constamment ensemble, ils n'en avait plus le temps néanmoins leur amitié était toujours aussi forte et les quelques promenades qu'ils avaient pu faire tout les trois dans le monde moldu leur avait permis de le redécouvrir. Mais Charlie avait comblé un vide, un manque, celui d'avoir un ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Ginny eût fini de se démaquiller et de démêler ses cheveux elle s'installa sur le couvre lit et demanda à son mari de faire de même.

– « Je sais que ces dernières années ont été très dur pour toi, pour nous, et j'aimerai te proposer quelque chose, je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais j'aimerai énormément que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît. » Elle fit une pause et après que son mari eût hoché la tête, une moue curieuse sur le visage, elle reprit doucement, cherchant ces mots.

– « Je vais le dire franchement, je sais que tu n'es pas très patient alors voilà, j'aimerai que l'on déménage toi, James et moi en Roumanie. Elle posa immédiatement son index sur les lèvres de son mari pour l'empêcher de parler, lui rappelant d'un regard sa promesse.

– Bien, nous savons tout les deux que tu es de plus en plus à bout, que tu n'apprécies plus ton travail, que tu as envie de prendre des vacances, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je te connais mieux que personne, tu le sais, fit-elle en souriant, et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, ça te permettrait de prendre un peu de recul, de prendre soin de toi, de ta famille, et de faire le point, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans le besoin, entre ce que tes parents ton légué, et ton travail, j'aimerais aussi beaucoup pouvoir travailler un peu, tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu créer une marque de vêtements, et cela me permettrait de le faire. De plus, je sais de source sur, Harry comprit vite que l'information venait de son frère, que tu es très intrigué par les dragons et que ça te plairas de t'en occuper. J'ai trouvé une petite maison très sympathique mais qui nécessite quelques travaux, pas loin de la réserve, et Charlie m'a assuré que des bénévoles étaient toujours les bienvenus. Voilà tu peux parler.

– Déjà, merci ! J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion, surtout vis à vis de James, il nous faudra sans doute une nounou, si tu travailles et je n'aime pas trop bouleverser tout ses repaires, il faudra également penser à nos amis, ta famille, mon travail, mais aussi faire en sorte que les paparazzis ne soient au courant de rien. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour réfléchir à l'idée et l'on en reparlera. Mais je dois t'avouer que l'idée de déménager me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois déjà, je comptais t'en parler après avoir mûrement réfléchi, j''étais éffrayé à l'idée que tu ne veuilles pas partir par peur d'être éloignée de ta famille

– Espèce d'idiot-bête ! Fit-elle en riant et en lui sautant dessus, s'allongeant sur son mari. C'est toi et James ma famille. Je te suivrais n'importe où!Je t'aime finit -elle en se redressant. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

– Je vais faire du même ça va me permettre de réfléchir direction la salle de bain du troisième étage, on se retrouve plus tard, fit-il songeur mais souriant.

– Tu vas encore vider le cumulus fit sa femme en riant.

– Et oui que veux-tu j'aime l'eau chaude répondit Harry

– Tu sais, j'ai conscience que je suis entrain de devenir, amorphe et déprimé, reprit notre héros national ,je n'aime pas du tout ça, j'ai besoin d'un but, et les dragons pourraient en être un, j'enverrais une lettre à Charlie demain, pour le remercier, et aussi lui demander son avis, même si je me doute qu'il est tout à fait favorable à ce que l'on vienne, puisque c'est lui qui te l'a proposé. Je suppose que j'ai besoin de soutien. A tout à l'heure fit-il en sortant de la chambre son pyjama sous le bras.

Ginny de son côté se disait que tout c'était très bien passé, et que peut être d'ici un mois ils seraient en Roumanie. Elle était impatiente.


End file.
